Un horrible sacrifice  OS
by caropat07
Summary: Alice est en mauvaise posture... Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencé pour elle...Comment a-t-elle pu en arriver là ? Il n'est pas bon de torturer les humaines...


**Bonjour !**

**Ici, ce sera de l'humour. Enfin, c'est sensé l'être ^^. Les Cullen sont vampires, Bella humaine.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de S. Meyer.**

**Je vous laisse lire et réagir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov Alice<em>**

Ils me maintenaient couchée au sol, immobilisant mes bras. J'avais beau taper des pieds et chercher à les mordre, rien n'y faisait : ils étaient les plus forts.

Ils m'avaient prise par surprise. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Et j'allais tout perdre. Cette pensée me fit pousser un cri, qui ne fit que ricaner mon principal ennemi.

La victime du sacrifice était sur la table en bois du jardin, incapable de s'échapper. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qui allait suivre, et pourtant je regarderai. Par respect pour elle. Pour lui. Pour eux…

Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Bella s'était réveillée, le sourire aux lèvres, et après avoir pris un solide petit-déjeuner, avait dit être prête pour la journée shopping à laquelle je l'avais conviée. La veille elle avait supplié de remettre à plus tard, elle avait crié haut et fort que cette journée serait « une torture interminable et que j'aurai sa mort sur la conscience », et qu'elle m'en voudrait à vie. Mais ce matin, quand je lui avais demandé si elle acceptait toujours de m'accompagner (vu que la veille, j'avais eu le dernier mot), elle m'avait répondu oui avec un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice. La nuit semblait lui avoir porté conseil.

Rosalie avait même tenu à nous accompagner, pour prouver qu'elle acceptait Bella dans notre famille. Bella avait esquissé un sourire en disant qu'elle était contente que notre sœur nous accompagne. Et nous avions pris la BMW M3 de Rosalie, ma Porsche ne disposant que de deux places.

Arrivées à Port Angeles, nous avions directement été au grand centre commercial. Dans ma grande bonté, j'avais accepté d'aller à la librairie pour que Bella puisse se choisir quelques livres. En contrepartie, j'avais le droit de payer ses achats, que ce soit les vêtements, les chaussures, des accessoires ou les livres. Bella tenta bien de râler, argumentant que Charlie lui donnait de l'argent de poche, mais elle comprit rapidement que capituler était la meilleure chose à faire.

Nous débutâmes par un magasin de vêtement, et je ne me privais pas. Un chemisier Chanel, un pantalon Prada, une veste Dior et plusieurs autres choses… Je pris plusieurs costumes Armani pour Jasper, même si je savais qu'il râlerait un peu. Le pauvre n'ayant aucun goût vestimentaire, un peu comme Bella, Emmett et Edward, il préférait s'habiller avec des t-shirts et des pantalons en toile. Mais je savais qu'il mettrait mes costumes, il suffirait d'une petite menace…

Nous passâmes ensuite dans un magasin de chaussures, où je réussis à persuader Bella de prendre deux paires de chaussures à talons. Puis nous allâmes dans une bijouterie où je pris un collier, une parure de boucles d'oreilles, une bague et deux montres assorties pour Jasper et moi.

Vers 13 heures, nous fîmes une halte, à la demande de Bella. Elle traînait les pieds, et Rosalie prit son parti en expliquant que Bella n'avait pas notre endurance. Nous dûmes donc patienter le temps que Bella mange un sandwich, ce qu'elle faisait très lentement. Je ne mettais pas autant de temps pour manger moi ! A croire qu'elle faisait durer le plaisir !

Enfin nous repartîmes à notre expédition.

_**Pov Bella**_

Alice avait eu le dernier mot la veille, et j'avais accepté, du bout des lèvres, de l'accompagner dans sa folie du shopping. Ce jour-là fut juste horrible. Ma folle d'amie me persécuta, m'obligeant à acheter des habits de marque hors de prix, et elle me menaça pour que j'accepte de prendre des chaussures à talons. Cette fille était folle !

Lors de la pause que je dus implorer (il fallut que Rosalie lui fasse entendre raison, sinon j'aurais pu faire un malaise hypoglycémique qu'Alice aurait continué à me trainer derrière elle…), la femme de Jasper n'arrêta pas de dire que je faisais exprès de manger lentement, et que je voulais tout faire pour l'empêcher de s'amuser. Le croyait-elle vraiment ? Cette fille n'était décidément pas normale…

Ensuite, pendant deux autres longues heures, je dus la suivre à travers le centre commercial pour qu'elle puisse assouvir sa fièvre acheteuse. Mais je tenais bon, me disant qu'à la fin, je pourrais acheter des livres…

Mais elle me prit encore en traître, puisqu'après être sorties du dernier magasin du centre commercial, elle me poussa à la voiture en m'expliquant qu'elle avait hâte de voir les garçons avec leurs vêtements… Dois-je préciser qu'elle avait vu des déguisements farfelus (un de chat, un de vache et un autre de souris…) et qu'elle avait décidé de les faire défiler avec ?

Je décidai de bouder le temps du retour…

**_Pov Alice_**

Cette journée avait été merveilleuse. J'avais même trouvé de mignons petits déguisements, qui iraient à merveille aux garçons ! J'avais eu une vision d'eux dans ces costumes, et ils étaient si… à croquer ! Emmett allait peut-être bouder un peu, comme Bella dans la voiture, mais ça nous amuserait tous, alors je ne voyais pas le problème. Et sans le dire à Bella et Rose, j'en avais aussi pris pour nous : Bella en lapin, moi en marmotte et Rosalie en jaguar. Elles seraient craquantes !

Puis j'avais été chasser avant de me mettre aux choses sérieuses, et c'est là que tout a dérapé.

A mon retour, ils m'attendaient, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Ils ont contraint Rosalie à se joindre à eux, et elle a accepté. Mais je suis certaine qu'après en avoir fini avec moi, ils s'en prendront à elle.

Et donc, je suis couchée par terre, dans la terre, maintenue par ces grandes brutes sans pitié. Le bourreau s'avance, un briquet à la main, prêt à enflammer la victime couverte d'essence…

-Fais attention à ne pas te brûler, conseilla l'un de ces malades avec inquiétude.

Il s'inquiétait pour le bourreau, alors que celle qui allait être dévorée par les flammes ne leur inspirait aucune pitié ! Quel genre de monstre était-ce ?

Finalement, le leader s'adressa à moi. Son regard me transperçait, et chacun de ses acolytes me regardait avec satisfaction, heureux de me voir souffrir apparemment.

-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen ! Tonna-t-il, sa voix me provoquant des frissons. Tu es horrible ! Tu as entraîné de force une jeune fille sans défense dans ta folie dépensière…

-Mais elle était d'accord ! Protestai-je.

-Tu l'as forcée, répliqua mon accusateur. Tu sais pertinemment qu'une humaine n'a aucune chance d'avoir le dernier mot contre des vampires.

Bella baissa la tête un instant avant de la relever et de planter son regard dans le mien. Elle semblait résignée.

-Ensuite, non contente de l'avoir torturée pendant des heures, la faisant marcher des heures, essayer des dizaines de vêtements et des chaussures, alors même que tu lui avais promis de passer par la librairie, tu as volontairement brisé ta promesse, et vous êtes revenues à la villa.

-Ce n'était quand même pas une torture ! Dis-leur Bella ! Suppliai-je.

-Alice, j'ai failli faire un malaise tant j'avais faim, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Bon, d'accord, j'avais peut-être un peu exagéré…

-Un peu ? S'insurgea Edward. Alice, elle est pâle tellement elle est fatiguée ! Mais continuons ! Jasper…

Jasper, qui se tenait debout devant moi, fit signe à Bella de s'approcher encore de la table de jardin. Edward, qui tenait mon bras gauche, se raidit un peu en voyant sa chérie manipuler le briquet.

-Bella ! L'implorai-je. Je ne suis pas tout le temps comme ça !

Bella hésita et recula d'un pas en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Non, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle.

-Ne faiblis pas Bella ! L'avertit Rosalie en grondant. N'oublie pas ce qu'elle voulait nous faire porter !

-Moi, un chat ? Encore, si tu m'avais pris un ours… Mais un chat Alice !

Emmett fit une grimace en disant cela, puis il secoua la tête, comme s'il cherchait à enlever une image de sa tête.

-C'est pour tout ça, Alice Cullen, que tu es condamnée ! La sentence a été prononcée et mise à exécution immédiatement !

Bella avança, Rosalie à ses cotés, pour l'empêcher de se brûler je suppose. Et elle actionna le briquet…

La superbe veste Dior s'enflamma comme du papier, et bientôt, Rosalie ajouta le pantalon Prada qu'elle avait imbibé d'essence. Jasper jeta par-dessus un des costumes Armani puis il vint relayer Emmett qui s'empressa d'y mettre son déguisement de chat.

Mon amoureux me releva mais m'obligea à rester à distance du feu, tandis qu'Emmett prit la place d'Edward qui mit au feu son costume de vache. Et je ne pouvais que regarder mes superbes vêtements à la mode et ces si mignons déguisements partir en fumée…

-Alice, promets-moi une chose, me demanda Jasper quand le feu commença à diminuer. N'achète plus de déguisement mon amour… Et essaye de freiner tes achats, parce qu'une virée par semaine, ça commence à faire beaucoup…

-Ouais, acquiesça Edward. L'agrandissement qu'on a fait le mois dernier est déjà plein de vêtements que tu as déjà mis, et quand on sait qu'il y a huit chambres… Si quelqu'un passe ici, il va croire qu'on a monté un hôtel !

-Moi, je ne veux qu'une chose, bougonna Bella. Que la prochaine fois, on ne passe qu'à la librairie !

Edward éclata de rire devant la moue boudeuse de Bella et ma grimace. Et finalement je ris aussi : la prochaine fois, je ferais pire, mais j'irais chasser _après_ leur avoir fait essayer les déguisements, histoire qu'ils ne fouillent pas dans les sacs pendant mon absence…

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ? Alice l'a-t-elle mérité ?<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^.**

**A bientôt pour un autre OS. Bisous**


End file.
